


Fulfilling

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maribelle gives her princess a bath, but Lissa doesn't want to be paid attention to at her girlfriend's expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilling

Maribelle always slipped into the bath first. She claimed it was because she wanted to see if the water felt right, but it was really just because she wanted to settle into the water to watch Lissa slowly disrobe when she said the water was perfect. There was something arousing about settling in the hot bath, leaning against the side wall of the tub and watching her delicate love slowly remove every piece of clothing with all the fluid grace she'd come to expect from the princess. Doing it in reverse just didn't carry the same allure.

Once Lissa entered the bath, Maribelle was upon her. She didn't even wait for her to be used to the water or to settle comfortably into a spot. As far as Maribelle was concerned there was no place more comfortable for Lissa to be than in her arms, and when she wrapped them around the younger girl's waist, the way she leaned back into her grasp certainly supported that sentiment.

“Maribelle, I'm a grown woman. I can wash myself.” Lissa intended for it to come out a lot sterner than the meek, not-entirely-serious tone she managed. It was hard to be that direct and hard with her dear friend, and even harder to pretend there was anything about Maribelle's hands on her bare body that she didn't liked. “Please,” she continued with the same weak argument, “Don't trouble yourself with me. Wash yourself.”

Maribelle's reply was, “Nonsense,” followed by her lips on Lissa's neck. She didn't treat the younger girl like a princess out of obligation or some fear for her being dainty, she did it because she loved Lissa and genuinely wanted to do everything for her. And to be honest, her intentions were hardly rooted in making sure Lissa's back was scrubbed. As her lips trailed up the healer's neck to her cheek, her hands drifted upward as well, seizing her small breasts and gently rubbing them. “Baths are so much more fun together, darling.”

It wasn't Maribelle's hands on her sensitive breasts that made all the tension in her body melt away, but the lips on her neck. As much as she tried to keep Maribelle from doting on her, few things put her at ease faster than her affection, and once lips were upon here, there was no more fight left in the princess. She moaned and leaned back against the noble, running her hands along the older girl's outer thighs. “We talked about this already, didn't we? Doing things just for my sake?”

“You're the only woman in all of Ylisse who could complain about what you're about to get,” Maribelle sighed as she slipped her hand down between Lissa's legs regardless of her complaints. “You're such a loving, compassionate person, and you deserve to be happy. Please, I want to fulfil you.” The fingers rubbed along Lissa's entrance, teasing the sensitive lips before one eased its way down to the first knuckle. She was always gentle with her beloved, always slow, like she was a delicate flower. “Just relax and enjoy this.”

Lissa moaned as the finger slipped deeper into her, Maribelle's other digits rubbing around her entrance with purpose. The individual motions of each finger squandered the noblewoman's piano practices in the most wonderful way, and every attempt Lissa made to replicate it by herself went unsuccessful. Her head leaned onto Maribelle's shoulder, wet hair clinging messily to both their skin, and her legs parted readily. “Go faster,” she pleaded, placing a hand atop the one on her breast and kissing her girlfriend's cheek. “I won't break.”

Lissa brought out Maribelle's gentle side in the bedroom, and sometimes the troubador did fear she went a little too soft with her. Now that her lover was being more vocal, she knew that it was okay to go faster, and soon enough had two fingers considerably deeper into her princess. She pumped them quickly, lips trailing up her neck and tracing along as much of her jawline as she could reach. It wasn't any faster than she would have built up to eventually, but if Lissa wanted her to just go for it, she'd certainly skip a few steps along the way. “Anything for you, dear.”

“Anything?” Lissa purred, stroking her lover's cheek as her hips gently rolled against the hand between her legs.

“Any. Thing. My love.”

Lissa's eyebrow perked at that moment, as thoughts ran through her head and she began plotting, weaselling her way into twisting Maribelle's logic in a way that would leave another healer breathless at the end of it. “So if I asked you to let go of me, and sit up on the side of the tub...”

With a nod, Maribelle pecked Lissa on the cheek and let go of her reluctantly, giving her inner thigh a gentle, clingy squeeze as she acquiesced. It took a few long, slow steps to get to the edge of the tub against the wall, because the castle's bathtub was nothing short of indulgently lavish. “I'm curious to see where this is going.” She turned to face Lissa again and pulled herself up, sitting on the edge with her legs dangling in the pool, parted enough that Lissa could spot her pussy where she stood. Her lips were slightly on the puffy side, and her hair was very neatly trimmed.

Wearing a smirk far too cunning for such a sweet girl, Lissa followed after her childhood friend, standing up once she met Maribelle's body. Even with the steam rising up from the hot bath, the air felt cold on both women, and goosebumps starting to creep up along their rivulet-covered skin. Lissa's gentle fingers found them as they grasped Maribelle's hips and began wandering around her body, drawing a low moan from the seated girl. Then Lissa leaned in and started kissing from the tip of her shoulder blade upward in a slow procession, and she found herself trying not to sound too unladylike in her enjoyment.

“What shall I do for you now, your highness?” Maribelle shuddered as her arms eased off to the sides and her legs drew wider apart, her body opening up to Lissa's touch. In the two years of their romance, she had so rarely let Lissa reciprocate, often seeking positions and acts that could induce their pleasures at simultaneously. No matter how it went, she was always the one 'in charge', but she could tell immediately that Lissa was playing on her servitude to gain that position herself.

Lissa didn't answer until her lips had been along her collarbone, up her neck, then back the other way along her jaw. All the while, her fingers travelled along her body, one up and one down, finding her breast and folds after a roundabout trip along her flesh. “I'd like you to just remain there and let me take your pleasure into my hands for a change.” Though clumsier, she took Maribelle's breast in hand the same way she did to her, and ran her fingertip down her slit with an entirely original motion, knowing she couldn't replicate that all-fingers assault. Instead of waiting for a response, she pressed her lips into Maribelle's and refused to let go.

Maribelle's hands really didn't know where to be, and she was thrown off by the fact that her sweet darling was the in control of the situation. Eventually one settled on Lissa's back, probably a bit too low and potentially cupping her rear in a less-than-ladylike way, but she'd swear it was simply the heat of the moment. The other stroked her face, occasionally brushing some wet locks of hair from her face. Even as they were, she couldn't help but dote on her in small amounts.

After teasing her slit for a moment, Lissa slipped it, as well as a second finger, and pushed them until she was up to the last knuckle inside of her lover. She was treated to another delectable shudder as Maribelle's entire body tightened up in surprise at how direct and impatient Lissa was. It was considerably harder to keep her quiet demeanour up when Lissa stared pumping her fingers into the healer, and even their tight kiss could only contain the rising moans so much. “Are you okay?” Lissa whispered, pressing her lips into Maribelle's jaw once again.

“Oh, gods yes!”she cried out, not caring too much about demeanour anymore. It was only her and Lissa, and she was so taken away by the moment that she could live with letting it all down for just a moment, to enjoy her girlfriend's affection as frankly as possible. Her hips started rocking, and the hand on Lissa's butt may have been a bit grabbier than was polite. The way the fingers inside of her twisted told her that there was nothing at all wrong with that, and her own fingers pressed into her skin a little harder. Then Lissa's thumb pressed against her clitoris and she was just gone.

After peppering her jaw and neck with more kisses, Lissa bent her knees and eased her body down until her lips were flush against Maribelle's breasts. The hand on her rear relocated by necessity to the small of her back, but she didn't mind too much because when her lips clasped around one of the noblewoman's pink nipples, the sound she made was almost as good as physical contact. She started to suck, very gently at first as she got used doing it. She tried to feel out what she could do without hurting Maribelle, knowing how sensitive her own nipples were and not wanting to screw things up on her first time like this.

Maribelle's hands couldn't keep still as Lissa fingered her with an intensity she didn't know the princess had. “But what about you?” she cooed, spine twisting as her lover's tongue licked up her breast. Her hand tried to reach between Lissa's legs, where she was certain the poor girl was aching, but she stuck her lower body out and away from her loving grasp. “Come now darling, don't be stubborn. I refuse to leave you wanting under any circumstances.”

“I can wait,” she replied. Her tongue dragged down the other breast and circled her aureola teasingly. Her fingers hooked upward, dragging against the roof of her lover's vagina in search of the sweet spot that would make her twist and pant. “From now on, we both make love to each other, okay? I'll always be your princess, but that doesn't mean I can't treat you like a queen. I want to make you feel just as good as you make me feel.”

“Y-yes, my princess!” Maribelle howled. Three fingers pumped quickly into her, and her hands settled again, gripping her girlfriend for dear life as she rocked against them. With her agreement, Lissa's lips wrapped around her nipple and started sucking again, this time even more confidently. There was little point because Maribelle was so far gone that she could feel her body heating up and her jaw quivering. Lissa's fingers found her g-spot and assaulted it, because she had a terrible poker face and started crying out in pure bliss.

Lissa's poorly planned-out demonstration of mutual lovemaking ended far sooner than she hoped. She wanted to work her way into going down on Maribelle, feeling her girlfriend's legs wrapped around her head. A combination of inexperienced attempts to pleasure her and the sheer surprise of her assuming dominance shattered that, and instead her ears rang sweetly and a rush of nectar struck her palm as she rubbed her hand against Maribelle's clit. Maribelle trembled against her, words and sounds spilling out with a noticeable lack of cohesion as she bucked against Lissa's hand. 

Once Maribelle was done dancing on Lissa's fingers, she was eased back down into the tub, sitting on the floor with the hot water back up to her shoulders and providing some much-needed warmth in the afterglow. Lissa climbed into her lap and gave her plenty of lazy kisses as she gathered her breath back. 

“I hope you don't mind the new direction I want to take us,” Lissa said with that same concerned, considerate tone Maribelle was used to whenever she asked for something she wanted. With the moment cooled off, she was back to being sweet and as unobtrusive as she could.

“I love it, my dear. Don't worry yourself at all, no sane woman could complain after what you just did to me.” She pecked Lissa on the lips and purred. “But now that I'm in one piece again, I believe it's my turn to be a kind lover.”


End file.
